New York New York
by luvtheunderdogs
Summary: Can love last forever and ever?
1. Chapter 1

Rachel was at a loss for words. She had settled into that last stage of grief- acceptance that Finn and Quinn were an item. More importantly, she had even grown up and supported Finn with his relationship with Quinn (although the thoughts inside her head were another story!) She even had delved it out at prom and orchestrated the Jar of Hearts song to represent that she was going to move on. But boy, did Finn throw out a whopper surprising Jesse and her both with his reaction to them dancing.

She knew that Finn and her had been on and off forever and it often made people including her, wonder if their ship had already sailed. She could understand the dilemma as it was a thought that she carried constantly. Loving Finn was like that long line to a rollercoaster that takes forever, almost an eternity but seems all too worth it when you have that one great fluff of air sucked out of your lungs, the wind hitting your face, adrenaline pumping, and this overwhelming feeling of freedom. Loving Finn was like one big junkie on an adrenaline high. And when he held her it was like hitting that ride over and over again. But, she was sick of waiting and just as sick of wondering.

So, she decided to focus back on her career which was about as easy to go back to as a frequent nail biter. Being in New York was the drive she needed and Kurt having her sing on stage reaffirmed her desire to live in New York and work the stage. It was her passion at one time, at least until she saw the super tall football player with mucked up up hair, freckles, and a dimple to match. Her problem had always been her of wanting too much. Had she done that with Finn?

She contemplated this and more looking up a tree in Central Park all the while feeling his heated glance. And Rachel was not sure if she wanted to respond. Her eyelids started to droop until her exhausted state fell into dreamland. It was a restless sleep with many visions of performing, falling, becoming a star, and losing it all. Her long dark eyelashes damp in despair.

Finn wasn't about to let her sleep alone in a big city especially some one as lovely and classy as Rachel. He couldn't stop looking at her dark hair pulled in a side knot, tan bare skin that appeared so soft, and her light blue dress showing her sexy legs. The other Glee clubbers had gone off together in search of motivation and he had encouraged them to do so he could plot out his next move. With the darkness of the sky starting to appear, he decided to get a moving. He walked to where she was and bent over. He could smell her apple like scent and had the urge to kiss her soft lips but he didn't. She failed to respond to his light touch and voice. Softly, he muttered again "Rachel wake up".

He could feel her exhaustion radiating off her lithe body so he lifted her up in his arms. It always amazed him how tiny she really was. Finn didn't mind carrying her back to the hotel especially since she was in his arms not Jesse's. It had been ages since he had felt her touch and for some reason the nostalgia of doing so was making him tear up especially when her head fell across his shoulder. He felt breathless and just a little embarrassed at all the looks he was getting. I guess seeing a Frankenteen carrying a small like girl was typical New York as he got the stares and a few raised eyebrows. Nevertheless, he made his location as he went through the revolving door in one piece.

As coordinated as he was it was still difficult to hold Rachel, open the elevator, and use his motel key to open the door of their practice location. But like any sportsman he managed. Gently, Finn placed her down on the bed and immediately felt the sadness of separation. He decided to move her to the side so he could wrap one arm under her neck and spoon her into his coccoon. He did so inhaling her scent as long as he could before his thoughts drifted away.

The warm embrace did not shield her from restless dreams. He woke to the sound of her calling out his name, blotches of warm tears drifting across her cheeks. His palm brushed the sides of her face trying to bring comfort. "I'm here", he thought to himself. Rachel murmured some more her arms thrashing out. For a second her eyes opened seeing his face looking over hers. His brown pupils enlarged but passionate. She moaned in frustration pulling his lips down on hers. It was like lightening and before he knew it he was drowning in her. Wrestling tongues in a feverous pitch. He could feel his body tighten and his heart burst as he heard her say "I love you" realizing that for her she was still dreaming.


	2. Chapter 2

She felt like she was spinning as the stirring of her body turned into blurry coherency. Instantly Rachel felt a gamult of emotions: warmth, security, softness, and peace. Her mouth made no effort to scream the" who is this giant beast in my bed" as only Finn could make her feel that way. His long legs were wrapped around her small ones and her open eye looked at his big feet peeking from out the covers. Rachel stifled a giggle as his enormity never ceazed to amaze here especially the size of his feet, 14's she guessed.

She played it cool peering out from under her eyelashes at that face, the face that she wanted so bad to touch, the hair she wanted so bad to tousle, the two hands wrapped around her waist that she wanted to pan in her own. It had been forever since she had him where she needed and wanted him. Finn's long eyelashes tipped up and she itched to touch that adorable L shaped freckle on his nose. But she wasn't about to wake him up. A vivid memory of her stretched out on a field of grass with the sun streaming on her body was like this moment and _**damn it if she didn't want to get cold!**_

Of course, those deep dark eyes eventually opened and met her own which made it extremely difficult to play the I'm sleep part. They didn't say anything just stared into each others eyes. It became even more agonizing as he perched on his elbow and looked down into her eyes and made it to home plate with that crooked dimple smile. So breathless that she had to inhale. He didn't say anything as she felt his stare on her reddish pinkish lips that made her suck in her bottom lower lip in nervousness. The action only made him want to kiss her more. Finn lowered his head some more, closer to her own. Lightly he teased as he laid soft butterfly kisses on her lower lip. As if to change his mind he quickly opened the kiss and deeply made his intent known his tongue laced her own in firm intent. Her arms betrayed her pulling his head closer to her own as his soft hair interwined in her fingertips. Drowning, forever drowning he thought to himself.

He ran his large hands down her arms to her soft delicate hands that were pulling him down. Gently, he took her left hand and lowered it to his heart. Finn rolled on top of her pushing his weight on his arms. Softly he whispered, "_I love you Rachel". _ His breath swirled onto her face. She pulled his face down kissing him with all her might pouring what she wanted to really say back into that kiss. Her face felt the sting of his light stubble. They both heard the sound of laughter getting closer to their proximity. Instantly Rachel pulled up straightening her light blue dress while Finn reorganized the bedding. Her footsteps walked daintly away to the bathroom while the door knob opened and the chatter of the Glee Club became all too evident.

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror her lips swollen from Finn's kisses. Her hands shook as she applied some lip gloss and straightened her hair with a hair brush pulling her dark locks into a pontytail. She sat down on the toilet seat (covered of course it is Rachel Berry) her hands covering her forehead and sighed in pent up frustration. Life was a dismal failure. How could she become a star if a high school football player made her legs limp like day old spagghetti and her chest feel like wiggly jello? She was the chicken who wasn't quite ready to cross the road yet and get to the other side. Being in New York and in Finn's arm was quite frankly confusing as hell and was making the what side she wanted to be on very murky. She felt like she was literally was leaping out of her skin.

Finn sat down straining to look interested in what they were saying. His eyes roamed the door waiting for her to walk out and look at him with those magnetic dark eyes telling him everything between them was fine. It seemed like an eternity as she finally emerged perfected like they never had their moment. Her eyes met his quickly and spanned the floor. He knew than it wasn't quite right yet. He still had to get his girl. All those wasted months that he spent angry at her. The vision's of Puck and her kissing tormenting his thoughts. Quinn was his rebound not intentionally but a reality nevertheless. Until that one day at the funeral that all those thoughts of anger dissipated into a sea of forgiveness and understanding of why she did what she did. How deceit and dishonesty had helped the distance between them widen. He decided that he wanted his girl back and he wasn't about to let New York win!


	3. Chapter 3

The sweat was pouring off of his body and his two left feet were being even more off than usual. The Glee Club was practicing Light Up the Night and he couldn't stop staring at Rachel in her 80's practice ensemble flushed in various shades of neon. He had written a song of his own for her called _Just Pretending _and by the expression on her face he knew that she liked a lot. Before rehearsal, Puck had asked him point blank what his problem was and basically told him to get off his ass and take care of the Rachel situation. A couple of pointers from the Puckster had helped Finn come out with a plan and after a few musical notes he was going to whisper them in Rachel's ear.

He waited for her to walk up to him as he grabbed her hand and twisted around her. Lightly, his lips touched her ear his cinnamon breath making her tingle down to her toes.

Simple words. "Meet me at midnight".

"What are you crazy? Mr. Shue..."

He turned her around again. Again he whispered, "Puck has it covered. Meet me by the front lobby."

Finn smiled his challenging turn on smile. "Your not scared...are you?"

She gave him the nasty as he knew that she could not stand to back down from a challenge. "Seriously, Finn..but you know we could get in some major trouble, team captains and all."

His mischevious smile annoyed her to no end but she was feeling it and HE KNEW IT. Practice was torture especially since it was like the scene in Pride and Prejudice (the new one) when Keira Knightley's character was dancing with that guy in the ballroom. The part where they couldn't stop looking at each other like there was noone else in the room. The looks of longing on his face was putting a big pit in her stomach. She felt hot, flustered, and restless. Finn made sure to catch her at every angle with that boyish yet manly smile that made her insides melt like a gooey marshallow roasted over the fire. HOT.

Practice ended and the girls went shopping and the boys wherever they ended up after Mr. Shue caught Puck trying to buy a Manhatten. She was waiting patiently for Santana to finish her how to put up a tent session with Brittany under the satin sheets. By a eleven the giggly girls had finally fallen to sleep. She stuck out one manicured toe out of the covers. After taking off her robe, ( her street clothes were on underneath) she slowly reached for the door handle. The nerves in her body were on fire for two reasons; one she didn't want to to get caught and two at the prospect of being alone with Finn.

After taking the elevator down to the front lobby, she saw Finn smile in relief. He reached for her hand and motioned for her to follow him up the hotel stairs to the pool room which had a walk through patio deck with white patio furniture. Luckily, there was noone swimming in the adult pool. They were virtually by themselves. Before she could say another word, Finn pulled out a red rose from his coat pocket.

The night air gave a slight reddish pink glint to Finn's cheeks as he smiled his "what-do-you-think-about-us grin at her. She resisted for a few seconds.

"Isn't this something we could have discussed at a_ safer _time?"

"Not while were here in New York. I know this place is special to _you. _And well, to be honest you are special to _ME_."

She sighed in the night air. "Haven't we like rehashed us a thousand times?"

He lifted her up setting her in a sitting position on the patio table. Her eyes rolled up at him as he enclosed the distance between them his hands around her waist.

"I know it seems like that. But just maybe we keep rehashing everything because it's the _only way we can be_". Finn made sure to glue his eyes onto hers and waited for her reply. For once, she remained silent.

He tried a much softer voice. "I'm sorry Rachel for not forgiving you I understand that you were angry at me for deceiving you about Santana. I can' t fault you for being honest about what happened between Puck and you. You didn't have to tell me but you did. I failed to be honest to you in the first place."

Her dark eyes remained pools of darkness and sadness. "You pushed me away for months Finn. Have you thought about what happens after graduation? You hate big cities. What happens next Finn? Are we just postponing the inevitable? You know I plan on moving here after graduation."

Finn smiled at her staring in her eyes. "Who said we have to have all the answers? For now, I just want to be with you any way I can."

"I can't answer you Finn. I'm so confused. We are so hot and cold all the time. I just don't know".

He smiled his devastating smile while holding his hand out to set her down from the table. "Dance with me to the sounds and lights of New York City, o.k. Rach."

Rachel accepted his proposal as she snuggled into his chest. It was easier that way to remain silent and not think about what might be or not be. The sounds of the cars whizzing by did not taint the romanticness of dancing with Finn in the night. He felt unbelievably warm and his famiiar cologne and smell was driving her crazy. Like bees and honey, their lips met again this time like fireworks but always sweet. She kissed him like never before holding onto dear life wanting the night to never end. Rachel inhaled his soapy clean scent and shivered from their contact.

"Rach..."

She did not give him time to finish as she pulled his mouth back down to hers. Tonight was good enough for Rachel Berry. She didn't want to thank about tomorrow. She reached for his hands putting in on her chest. He gave her a questioning look.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel took his hands and roamed them over her body. His eyes lit up in surprise at the message she was giving to him. He took his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly to him. His hands stroked her hair feeling the strands run through his fingers as he smelled the remnants of her strawberry shampoo. The direction of his hands changed as they moved to the underside of her cheeks pulling her in for another soft kiss. He could not stop staring at her eyes, her lips...It was different than Santana. With Rachel, he felt so alive, innocent, new. Santana was fast, dirty, nothingingness. It would truly be his first time but only with Rachel. The first time he ever made LOVE to the only girl _he could ever love. _

Puck had planned ahead for Finn because according to him he owed Finn for Quinn and Rachel. Finn didn't even imagine that this day would ever come but Puck had said that getting a room at least would give you time to be alone together. Neither one of them had imagined that Rachel would even consider that but Finn wasn't about to give up this opportunity. He loved her and branding her in heart, soul, and body would be out of HIS world.

He flashed out a pair of shiny keys which Rachel gave him a sly smile and a jab in the hips. Finn mouthed the word Puck and Rachel laughed in reply. Hand in hand they walked to the suite. As they walked in they saw the typical suite; clean, queen sized bed, television, bathroom, microwave, and small refrigerator. But tonight would not be typical for Rachel Berry; not if Finn had anything to say about it.

The instant they were in the room Finn turned to her cascading her wool coat of many colors down the sway of her back. It hit the floor. He bent down picking her up and gently laid her on the bed.

"_You are so beautiful", he whispered in rhythmical tones. _

Rachel could only look at him and breathe he was so beautiful as well. And he made her feel beautiful with the way he looked at her like she was the most beautiful person in the planet. For a second, both of them misted tears of happiness and part sadness due to being apart so long. With his arms propped up, Finn bent his head down and gave tiny kisses all over her face until he reached her lips. Gentle presses of kisses until he ran his tongue along her lips. However, Rachel lifted her lips to him opening their kiss. She drank into his kiss as she ran her arms down his muscled back.

An abrupt stop, a serious stare, again he whispered. _"You are my everything Rach."_

He continued to kiss her as he gently flattened himself amongst her small frame. The "I Love You's" tangled between long, laborous kisses. She didn't feel flattened instead loving his body pressed against her own. His hands undid the buttons of her dress as he slowly opened the garment to reveal her mocha skin.

"Beautiful", he said to himself as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration and sat up. Her shy hands reached to the top of his button performing the same task. Rachel could not believe how manly he looked with his dark eyes, mussed up hair, and sinewy muscled chest, and lightly stubbled face.

"Not here Rachel not like this", he sighed.

It was almost like Finn was talking and answering himself. "I want it to be perfect after our win tomorrow. We need lace, flowers, candles, a star lit night. It needs to be spectacular".

He gazed at her one more time."Specatcular like you", he added.

"Do you believe in us Rachel?" Another stare into her dark eyes.

Finn's frozen look waited for her answer. "We can make high school and whatever happens after that." His lips sanks into hers again with a possessive edge.

"Together we can make everything... Were like magic just like on stage... You know we are. Just like Sue wrote there is this invisible thread between us and without each other we are lost. It feels like that. I was so lost without you."

Rachel smiled but in awe of what he was saying. "I do love you Finn...more than anything." Shiny tiny tears fell down her cheeks. "We might not do it tonight but we can spend some time catching up on lost time", she added as she yanked his sexy lips down to hers.

Finn had to use the mailman technique a dozen times that night but it was enough for him to kiss the hell out of her and hold her in his arms until the stars faded and the sun slowly made it's way to the sky. He was going to win it for her and prove that Finn Hudson was the man who could go the distance with her. But, first he had to sneak her back in the room without getting in trouble with Mr. Shue.


	5. Chapter 5

_Note: I have to use my favorite American Idol winner's song. He is so adorable like Finn freckles, country boy, and all. Thanks for your comments. I really appreciate any reviews I get :) I'm having so much fun writing this in the summer days especially since it has been raining the last few days. I bet you can tell that I grew up reading too many Cinderella stories. God, and Monte Carlo's coming up soon. Have to watch that._

Rachel was nothing short of exhausted. Staying up with Finn had been a delicious torture; but well worth it. Her heart was leaping out of her chest and she couldn't stop giggling which had been pissing off Santana plenty during practice. The night with Finn had clinched it for her that things could very well work with Finn.

Finn had taken off to work on his solo for the competition with Mr. Shue. Finn had really surprised her with his song writing especially the song "Just Pretending". She couldn't wait to hear his next song. Her among the other Glee members had underestimated Finn's abilities. Not that she didn't believe in him, but this was another reminder for her that everyone has special talents to unhearth.

Tonight Finn and her were going on a date. Of course, they couldn't go far but she was excited anyway. They were going to play it safe tonight though... dinner, a walk in the park, and a late night practice with the Glee Club. She couldn't wait till tomorrow. Everyone had worked so hard and she hoped desperately that they would win. There was nothing like being on stage, well, except for lying in Finn's arms and kissing.

She was a modern girl and could wait for Finn. The one thing about Rachel was that she had high standards and would never give up something that major without careful thought consideration and contraceptives (the 3 c's). That is why Jesse and her never did the deed. But, Rachel had learned some lessons on the long road Finn and her had traveled. No more rebound guys or letting anger cloud your judgement (Puck and Jesse) although she was loving seeing Puck grow into a fabulous human being.

Making love to Finn would not be a snug in the rug, rather a special moment with someone that she truly loved. It would be special but just add another dimension to their relationship of many other things that they would eventually uncover. She was sure of that now. Dotting the logistics of New York and Lima might have it's road constructions but they could make it work.( Ryan Murphy eat your heart out!)

Finn was truly exhausted as well but he was estatic that Mr. Shue was loving his new jam. His song totally reeked of country but would be sung with his unique way of looking at things. He strummed some notes on the quitar and began to sing:

_I know I'm still young  
>But, I know how I feel<br>I might not have too much experience  
>But, I know when love is real.<em>

By the way my heart starts pounding  
>When I look into your eyes<br>I might look a little silly  
>Standing with my arms stretched open wide.<p>

I love you this big  
>Eyes have never seen... this big<br>No-one's ever dreamed... this big  
>And I'll spend the rest of my life<br>Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try  
>I love you this big<p>

I'll love you to the moon and back  
>I'll love you all the time<br>Deeper than the ocean  
>And higher than the pines.<p>

Cause girl, you do something to me  
>Deep down in my heart<br>I know I look a little crazy  
>Standing with my arms stretched all apart.<p>

I love you this big  
>Eyes have never seen... this big<br>No-one's ever dreamed... this big  
>And I'll spend the rest of my life<br>Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try  
>I love you this big<p>

So much bigger than I ever dreamed my heart ever would  
>I love you this big<br>And I'd write your name in stars across the sky  
>If I could, I would<p>

I love you this big  
>Oh, eyes have never seen... this big<br>No-one's ever dreamed... this big  
>And I'll spend the rest of my life<br>Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try  
>I love you this big<p>

I love you this big  
>Oh, eyes have never seen... this big<br>No-one's ever dreamed... this big  
>And I'll spend the rest of my life<br>Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try  
>I love you this big<p>

People didn't always get his large stature with his small town ideas but when Finn had something to say he got it across. He knew that there were hidden talents in himself that would surprise even Rachel. Their life would be good together and they would have plenty of fun on the way. Finn only had felt rushed to get her back not to jump into things. They would live together as they created and branched out their dreams, kept good company, and had a hell of a good time doing so. Compromising would hopefully include living on the outskirts of New York City; that he kept his fingers crossed on.

Senior year would have to be enjoyed. So many things were coming, new things, and he wanted to savor every bit with Rachel...the prom he should have taken her to, Friday night football games, dinner with mom and her dads, graduation days, parking in the back of his truck (hopefully a lot), and Glee Club times. He wanted her to hear his song and realize that despite his age, he had a lot to offer her. And he was still hopeful that Ryan Murphy would get this even after graduation.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day of the competition and Finn wasn't nervous at all. What he had been nervous about was getting Rachel to take him back and it seemed to be going good. However, Finn could still feel a barrier of hesitation from her and he was almost 100% sure it was New York. New York had confirmed her career plans and today he would confirm___**their **_plans. "I didn't know you had it in you," she had said when hearing his song (no you didn't, he thought to himself). Country boy, jock, or not, people simply did not get his magnitude.

Kismet as it was, their they were standing by the curtain for the third time. The first time he told her he loved her, the second time they did not get it right, and the third time it would be like the Fourth of July fireworks! He loved her so BIG and she would find that out today when she heard his song. Finn rubbed his hands over the velvet rope glancing in those two pools of darkness and watched her smile from the other end of the stage. "I love you," he mouthed with a smile to his darling Rachel.

They had three songs to perform. "Just Pretending" would be the first song. Next would be Light up the World with his finale song at the end. He promised himself that he would remain professional as not to ruin the competition for the others.

"_The New Directions"..._

He raised his chest walking out with confidence, always ready to have performance eye sex with Rachel. There was nothing like the teasing of their eyes, the beating of their hearts, and the back and forth movement of their positions. Angst pure angst. And every time she walked away from him he wanted to kiss her senseless. But, he would be strong tonight.

Finn made it through the motions of "Light up the World" just because he knew that he was going to let it rock with Rachel soon. The Glee performers knew that Finn was going to premiere his finale by himself so they walked to the sides of the stage. Before walking back on stage, he whispered deliciously in her ears,_" this song is for us Rach...for you". _

Softly, he sang the words to the song about a young person who loved with all the bigness of his heart:

_I know I'm still young  
>But, I know how I feel<br>I might not have too much experience  
>But, I know when love is real.<em>

_By the way my heart starts pounding  
>When I look into your eyes<br>I might look a little silly  
>Standing with my arms stretched open wide.<em>

_I love you this big  
>Eyes have never seen... this big<br>No-one's ever dreamed... this big  
>And I'll spend the rest of my life<br>Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try  
>I love you this big<em>

_I'll love you to the moon and back  
>I'll love you all the time<br>Deeper than the ocean  
>And higher than the pines.<em>

_Cause girl, you do something to me  
>Deep down in my heart<br>I know I look a little crazy  
>Standing with my arms stretched all apart.<em>

_I love you this big  
>Eyes have never seen... this big<br>No-one's ever dreamed... this big  
>And I'll spend the rest of my life<br>Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try  
>I love you this big<em>

_So much bigger than I ever dreamed my heart ever would  
>I love you this big<br>And I'd write your name in stars across the sky  
>If I could, I would<em>

_I love you this big  
>Oh, eyes have never seen... this big<br>No-one's ever dreamed... this big  
>And I'll spend the rest of my life<br>Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try  
>I love you this big<em>

_I love you this big  
>Oh, eyes have never seen... this big<br>No-one's ever dreamed... this big  
>And I'll spend the rest of my life<br>Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try  
>I love you this big.<em>

So, he sang his heart out...a tall, very tall jock with a lightly freckled face and a one sided dimple, who preferred Friday night football and wide country spaces to a rushed out city. Just a young man who loved a complex girl that could talk aimlessly for hours and make him bend down forever just to give her a kiss. A young man who had so much to give and finally understood FULLY that the heart feels what the heart feels and that meeting Rachel had given his heart no choice!

He thought about all their moments that clinched his love for her. The tiny airplane cup...their first kiss in the auditorium...makeout sessions in her way out yellow bedroom, and how she always managed to tell him what really mattered. More importantly, he remembered the agony of being away from her and knew that he never wanted to feel like that again. The crowd murmured their applause as they somehow got the truth of his words.

He didn't wait for the crowd as he sang his last "I love you this big". Instead, he walked determinedly to Rachel who was wiping off some tears down her dark cheeks. Her head was cushioned in the velvet as her eyes followed his frame. With his quick strides, it didn't take long for him to envelope her in his arms. He pushed her away from the other Glee members as he walked her to the back room near the closest exit outside. There would be no more waiting for him.

His hands pulled her up into his arms as he bent his head down to give his girl a kiss to remember. His slightly callused hands rubbed a tear off of her face. It wasn't exactly comfortable but kissing her was well-worth it...the tingles down his spine, the pumping of his heart, and the feeling of jumping out of his skin. Being with Rachel was addicting and made him so freaking alive.

So, there they were two people kissing their hearts out in the big apple and Finn knew that Rachel understood fully that their love could conquer the stage, New York, their differences...their love could withstand anything...as long as they did it together.

(One more chapter)


	7. Chapter 7

(This is a mashup of Heartbeat by Enrique Iglesias and Hummingbird Hearts By Katy Perry)

The sky was lit with a hundred stars as Finn went to the passenger side of his pickup truck and opened the door for Rachel. As his arm linked with hers, he handed her a fistful of daisies. Laughingly, she pulled off her sandals and flung them by the aging quilt that Finn's grandma had made him as a boy. Finn threw some more daisies all over the quilt that he had lain by an almost bare area of grass.

He grabbed his girl who was wearing his trusty jean jacket and snuggled up to her as he slowly started dancing with her to the music that only nature could provide. His lips dived in for a quick kiss as he enjoyed her laughter.

_"I have another song for you Rachel". _

_"Seriously, Finn..wow", her eyes formed big saucers. _

_"I've made some mistakes but today will really be my first time, you know that, don't you?"_

_"Yes, Finn...I do"._

_"Are you nervous?"_

_"Actually...I'm just indescribeably happy Finn"._

Finn fished out a piece of paper from his left pocket, unfolded it, and started to sing.

_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity  
>The first time every time when you touch me<br>I make you bloom like a flower that you never seen  
>Under the sun we are one buzzing energy<em>

_Even the seasons change  
>Our love still stays the same<em>

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat  
>Spread my wings and make me fly<br>The taste of your honey is so sweet  
>When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat<br>Oh oh  
>Hummingbird heartbeat<br>Oh oh  
>Hummingbird heartbeat<em>

_I've flown a million miles just to find a magic seed  
>A white flower with the power to bring life to me<br>You're so exotic my whole body fluttering  
>Constantly craving for a taste of your sticky sweet<em>

_I was on the brink of a heart attack  
>You gave me life and keep me coming back<br>I see the sun rise in your eyes, your eyes  
>We've got a future full of blue skies, blue skies<em>

_Even the seasons change  
>Our love still stays the same<em>

_You love me, you love me  
>Never love me not, not, oh no<br>When we hear a perfect harmony  
>You make me sound like, like a symphony<em>

_Spread my wings and make me fly  
>The taste of your honey is so sweet<br>When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat  
>Oh oh Hummingbird heartbeat<br>_  
>Gently, he laid her onto the quilt as he fanned out her dark hair with his fingers. Finn grabbed his hand and placed it onto her heart. The words came out in tiny whispers as he sang to her:<p>

_I can feel your heartbeat  
>I can feel your heartbeat<br>Running through me  
>Feel your heartbeat. <em>

She in turn placed her hand over his heart and sang:

_I can feel your heartbeat  
>Running through me<br>Heartbeat  
>Feel your heartbeat<em>

_Maybe it's the way you move  
>You got me dreaming like a fool<br>That I can steal your heart away  
>I can steal your heart away<em>

_No matter what it is you think  
>I'm not the kind of girl you think<br>who gives my heart away so easily.  
><em>  
>He interrupted as he let his hands touch her velvety skin and kiss her neck in little smiled as he sang some more:<p>

_"Feels like we are flowing  
>High above the stars, the stars, the stars, the stars<em>

_I can feel your heartbeat next to mine"._

Like two heartbeats, Finn rested his head on her heart as he covered her with his body. They laced hands as he decided to lift his head up so that he could look at her and revel in her loveliness, his loveliness. His eyes dark and lifting poured into her own as he swept her into another fullbodied kiss. Gently, he undid button after button, as he felt her body slowly shiver. He tasted her lips again while his heart literally caved in. He loved her that much it almost hurt.

Slowly, he moved within her and felt her gasp. "I love you Finn Hudson".

At he sank some more, much later he marveled at the star lit canopy and at the beautiful girl that lay in his arms. Finn Hudson had finally come home.

The End

_P.S. Always make sure that you are cherished!_


End file.
